Sequal To DearS
by Apples.and.Bananas
Summary: This is what happens in DearS after they leave earth and go into space.Apparently Takeya is a little confused about Ren being the only DearS to reproduce.The only thing on Rens mind is that she is going to try and have SEX with Takeya!


_**Chapter One**_

" Are you sure he LOVES you"

_Meanwhile..."_TAKEYAAAA, Takeya I'm calling you." Takeya turned around slowly and saw Ren running towards him. "Um...Hey Ren what do you want." Earlier Takeya had been thinking about what Io had said when they first had left earth about how Ren was the gate which meant that she is the only dears that can reproduce. "Takeya loves Ren and Ren loves Takeya so Ren has made up her mind." said Ren in a very happy mood "Huh what is that supposed to mean" Takeya asked confused as usuall. "That means that Ren wants to make babies with Takeya and only Takeya...Io said I get to chose who I make babies with and Ren chooses Takeya." Takeya looked shocked, right now Takeya was feeling so many emotions he was speechless. "Huh...Wha...I mean...it's not...like I dont wanna...but...um...I gotta go..um see ya later Ren." Ren watched as Takeya quickly ran off with a sad look on her face.Ren then walked slowly to Io's room and just flopped down on Io's soft white comfy big bed. "Io I thought Takeya loved Ren." said Ren in a depressed mood "Huh? What are you talking about? Takeya does love you he said it himself the day of the launch." "But Takeya does not want to have babies with Ren." said Ren even more depressed then before "Look Ren Im sure Takeya would love to have children with you but hes just not ready...just give him some time...and plus he has alot to worry about especially with Miu always chasing him around, I swear that girl stalks him...shes probaly watching his every move following him every where heh...but thats love for ya." said Io trying to cheer up Ren "Thank you Io." said Ren no longer depressed "Anytime Ren,anytime." said Io smiling. Ren then left Io's room looking for Takeya but on the way to Takeya's room she ran into Miu. "Uh..Hi Miu...have you seen Takeya anywhere."said Ren "Um..-maybe if Ren thinks that Takeya does'nt love her anymore she wont love him anymore and then Takeya will be all mine-..Um no Ren I havent seen Takeya but he stopped by my room to talk to me a little while ago." said Miu trying to show that she wasnt lying in any way."Well did Takeya say anything about Ren?" "Um yea he said that he does not love you anymore, he said that he now loves me and he also said that he would not ever have a baby with you,and then he just stormed off."WHAT?!...Takeya does not love Ren,Takeya does not want to be with Ren,Takeya does not wanna have babies with ren...but...but...I thought Takeya loved Ren" Ren flew as fast as she could to her room, but then she realized her room is Takeyas room so Ren quickly picked up all of her stuff and went straight to Io's room."Huh? What is all this?Ren what are you doing in here with all your belongings?."said Io very confused. "Takeya does not love Ren anymore he doesn't want me anymore."said Ren while she was crying hysterically. Ren sat on Io's bed and tried to calm down." I thought Takeya loved Ren." Io looked so confused, she could have swarn that she just went over this with Ren, but this time something seemed different she could feel as if Ren had heard this from Takeya himself. "Come on Ren we are going to see Takeya NOW!" Meanwhile Takeya had been thinking about what Ren had said to him."_Ren chooses Takeya_." "I wouldn't mind having children with Ren but she is an alien." said Takeya. "An alien that you said I love you to." Takeya quickly turned around to see china standing behind him."You scared me China." said Takeya. "Why did you think I was your precious Ren?"said China in a very jealous tone. "Um yeah I did." Takeya said in a very depressed voice. "China I want to have children with Ren I really do but..." said Takeya confused. "But what?!" said China getting very impatient with Takeya. "Um I dont know I mean its not like I havent thought about having sex with her its just that is a --- "Thats it!" said China in a happy cheery tone finally realizing why everything is so awkward between them. "Thats it, thats what you need to do...you need to get past the whole sex thing...Takeya we need to save our race here and we can not do that if you havent had sex with Ren yet so that is what needs to be accomplished before you start having children with her." Um..but...I. China looked at Takeya like she was going to strangle him if he did not say yes." Okay..." said Takeya under his breath. "Did you say something Takeya?" said China once again getting impatient. " I said...OKAY, TONIGHT I AM GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH REN!!!!!! Ren and Io were just walking in when they heard that and quickly hid behind the wall so Takeya and China wouldnt see them. "Ren I thought you said he didnt love you anymore what the hell is this."said Io very quietly. "Well thats what Ren chan heard from Miu." said Ren honestly. "Are you kidding me...Ren, Miu lied she made it up...uh..forget it I will handle Miu and you go to Takeya okay." said Io convincingly. "OKAY THEN TONIGHT REN WILL HAVE SEX WITH TAKEYA TOO!!!!!!

_Well I hope you enjoyed the first paragraph of my Sequal to Dears.And just so you know Io does not like Takeya or anything she just wants to help Ren...but China might be up to something! _

_Characters_

_Takeya-human who found and loves Ren_

_Ren-zero number(defective sample, slave) that loves Takeya_

_Io-watcher that decided to leave earth because ther was no need for more than one watcher_

_Miu-(annoyng little piece of shit) dears that loves and stalks Takeya_

_China-zero number that was sent to find Io when she was a little girl_


End file.
